User talk:Kirby 9000
... We appreciate your help with the anime, but please don't remove good information, like you did on the Dedede's Raw Deal page.-- :Thank you very much, I'll get to work on it ASAP.-- ::Thank you very much! You've really helped me out.-- :::You just copy the userbox from my userpage and edit it? Plus, is the warpstar image official?-- ::::The template. And the images aren't supposed to go in the sections. They can go under the sections, but not in them.-- Yet again, thenk you very much. I've been rather busy lately with testing and all schoolwork stuff, but I hope to finish some episodes as soon as possible. -- Pics Excuse me, where did you get those two pictures (submarine and monster truck Kirby from Epic Yarn). Is there are new video or is there a website that has these? I would greatly appreciate it if you can give me a link. -- :Thanks for the link and yes, I'm definitely going to get this game. How about you? -- ::LOL, Wiis are pretty cheap now though. Only like $200 if I remember correctly. -- Hmm, where did you find the names of those creatures on the Epic Yarn article? -- :Thanks. I'm a bit skeptical about the names because there were numerous spelling errors and some of them seem to stupidly obvious (Firebird for example). I guess we'll use those for now. -- Userpage warning Your userpage is highly disruptive, being filled with images and unnecessary external links. It's recommended that you clean your userpage of them.-- Hi Excuse me, where did you get those pictures of Kirby's Epic Yarn? the pics of Kirby and King Dedede and a teddy bear, i can't found in the internet xD.--[[User:Master Jacob|'Master Jacob']] 01:22, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.--[[User:Master Jacob|'Master Jacob']] 01:29, September 11, 2010 (UTC) No problem :D.--[[User:Master Jacob|'Master Jacob']] 01:29, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Hi. I am ncweird's bff (I don't have my own account), and I'd like to thank you for adding to the gallery and levels of Kirby's Epic Yarn! So, thx... I guess... Your previous edit Learn to use proper grammar, and don't add "you" to articles. We're trying to get rid of those.-- Re: Kirby Wii Hello! How are you? From what is on Wikipedia, without looking at the citation, which leads to Kotaku, the stage names don't seem to be too outlandish, and is in league with the traditional themes used in previous Kirby games, which I'm sure you're very familiar with :) However, from the simple citation, it is not known where they actually got the information out of Kotaku. I mean I've looked through that same site for days, and couldn't find such information. It's strange someone could have got hold of material in English on Kirby Wii when Kirby Mass Attack, which is supposed to come out before Kirby Wii, was presented just a few days ago at E3 in full Japanese - I'm sure they would have presented an English version in the US if they had completed the localization, but they probably haven't, so (Point of argument not valid - Kirby Wii is playable in English at E3) I wouldn't be comfortable acknowledging the level names put in Wikipedia as what HAL had actually put into the game, unless the actual source is located and scrutinized. So yeah, those are my thoughts. Good or bad info aside though, nine overworld levels is a good length for a Kirby game. Definitely looking forward to more information and a release date. Cheers, and thanks for heads up on possible new info. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 02:23, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :OK I've put a bit of time into investigating this particular bit of info. Take a look at this diff page at Wikipedia. Note the relative positions of the reference tags. The person who added this particular bit of information wasn't actually citing anything at all. The citation is for the previous sentence before he put his edit in between, so we don't actually know where he got the information from. Looking at his contribs here, it doesn't look like he inserts false information, but until we find out where he/she read that from, we can't be sure, but it's definitely not from Kotaku. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 03:24, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I've been looking through Japanese sources for information through Google translate. Apparently they have certain information about Kirby Wii and Mass Attack that I can't seem to locate on the internet. The Japanese wiki on wikia has information on levels in Mass Attack which I can't confirm from anywhere, which is the same situation as in Wikipedia with Kirby Wii. It's probably from printed material. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 04:32, June 22, 2011 (UTC) artwork from squeak squad hey kirby9000 what site did you get the new artwork from squeak squad? I'd like to visit it! Guardmaster 23:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) About this pic Hi. Sorry to bother you. You uploaded this file File:11_kirby.jpg on June 29, 2010. Do you remember whether it's official art or fan-art? If it's official, do you remember what it's for, like is it for a DVD release, a wallpaper, promotional material or something like that? I can't find a match online using Google Image so I can't separately confirm it. Because it's of high quality, it should belong on a page if it's official. It's not used on any page at the moment Cheers, Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 18:33, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :OK. Thanks for the info Re: Kirbykirbykirby.com Thanks for telling me that. It's nice of them to leave older websites running like Nintendo Japan now. I'll keep my eyes on it for Kirby's Return to Dream Land to come up. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 17:13, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Reference When did Hi-Jump and FIghter appear in Kirby's Return to Dream Land? That Picture! Hey, could you tell me where you found this picture, please? KirbyRainboom (talk) 01:27, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Where did you get the Kirby's Epic Yarn E3 title screen from? Where did you get the Kirby's Epic Yarn E3 title screen from? --Mariomadproductions (talk) 15:40, July 4, 2015 (UTC)